What You Make Me Do
by butterflygurl2468
Summary: A Troyella Songfic Oneshot!Not much to say!Just you won't know the song!When you read you'll find out why!


what you make me do troyella oneshot

_you have a way of making me talk.  
i was so shy at times till you came along.  
but you know just what to say and that makes my day._

it was the beging of a new school year for gabriella montez and her friends sharpay evans,kelsi nielson,and taylor mckessie only she new what was ahead.

"and gabriella?!gabiella...GABRIELLA!!!"said her friend taylor trying to get her attion.

"what?"ask gabriella.

"what are you looking at or should i say who are you looking at?"smiled taylor

"ummm...who's the new kid?"she ask wanting to know.

"that's troy bolton he's in my first prieod class."she answered.

taylor didn't notice that while she was talking gabriella had gone to talk to the new boy had never done this before and it scared it came to new people her friends had to introduce her because she was just to remembered being 11 or 12 and started crying when a family meber she didn't know started talking to her;she went and hid behind her mother still in didn't know what was coming over her'but she liked it.

"hi i'm gabriella montez and you are....?"she ask him already knowing the answer.

he looked at her,Nobody ever came to talk to him. he had to make friends on his own."i'm troy bolton and why do you want to know?"

"well i'm always trying to make new friends and since your new i figured i could help you."

"well thank you.i appricate it."he said with a smile on his face.

"your welcome."she said.

she didn't know why but that smile on his face just for some odd reason made her day even better. she liked the feeling.

_i can't stay mad at you for long.  
You make me feel lik I belong. When i'm sad you know just what to 'm sick you can still make me smile._

gabriella and troy just had there first fite but it wasn't for long cause the smile she loved just got her to give into does't even know what they were fiting also liked how he made her feel like she belonged inthe world.  
nobody has ever done that before.

"hey what's wrong?why are you sad?"he ask her.

"today has not been a good day at all.i don't know what to do."

"i'm sorry but i think i know what to do."

"really."

"yes i do."

he took her to the park were they acted like they were 10 again.

"gabby you look sick are you okay?"he ask worried.

"just a little cold that's all."

"good i thought something was wrong."

he went on talking to her and even though she was sick he still managed to make her smile.

_when i'm with my friends they see my big smile.  
they wonder what has happen to me.  
i don't answer any questions.  
they know what's going on.  
they try to get me to go out with you.  
i can't help what you make me do._

"why are you smiling so big?"taylor ask while the other two just nodded.

"what has happen to you?"ask sharpay.

"yea."said kelsi.

"i'm not answering any questions you ought to know what's gotton into me."said gabriella.

"why don't you go out with him?"ask kelsi.

"yea!"said sharpay and taylor at the same time.

"cause i don't like him that way."

"yes you do."said taylor.

"no i don't."

"yes you do."

"no."

"yes."

"no."

"yes."

"i can't help what he does to me."

_[chorus]_

_when your not at school i don't know what to do.  
oh boy i want to get to know you much better.  
i wish there was a way to tell you how i feel._

when troy wasn't at school gabriella didn't know what to couldn't handle being with out him for a day. she's never been that way with any boy before at wanted to know him alot better if that was possible.  
they already new almost everything about eachother and have only known eachother for about a month not that she was counting.

"troy,"she said to herself,"i wish there was some way to tell you how i feel."

_[chorus]  
oh look what you done to me.  
what is this feeling inside of me?  
am i spose to feel this way?  
you're doing things i never thought possible._

troy walked right up to could tell he was nervous. what was he nervous about?that's what she wanted to know.

"can i tell you and ask you something?"he ask nervously.

" yes and you don't even have to ask that question."

"okay here we ,you've done something to me i don't know what but you have.i have no clue what i'm feeling but i know its got to do with you.i keep askimg myself am i spose to feel this way but i can never get a answer back and that makes me 're doing things i never thought question is do you like me the way i like you as more than a friend?"

gabriella was smiling at this."yes,"she said,"yes i do."

"will you be my girlfriend?"ask a hopeful troy.

"yes i would love to."she leaped in his arms and they shared there first but not last kiss.

_i can't stay mad at you for long.  
you make me feel like i belong.  
when i'm sad you know just what to do.  
when i'm sick you can still make me smile._

_what you make me do.  
what you make me do.  
what you make me do.  
what you make me do.  
cause you make me feel like i belong._

* * *

**hello for not updating i've got a lot going on right now.i just got done with a big test.  
the reason you don't know the song is because i wrote i write and tell me if you like the song!!That's all for now!!!!Bye till next time!!!**


End file.
